


A love like ours

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special live convinces a certain singer to confess to his rather oblivious bandmate.</p>
<p>( I'm not very good at summarising things!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like ours

"So beautiful" Hiro said gazing at Daichi. The singer had had a crush on his band mate and best friend for quite a while now, but he would never notice me he thought to himself sadly. Daichi was too perfect to go out with someone like me. 

" Huh, Hiro did you say something " Daichi asked turning around to face the singer his deep brown eyes fixed upon Hiro's.

"Erm.... yeah I was talking about the costumes for the live tonight, so beautiful." Hiro said , he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Now the guitarist would never know how he felt. It was bad enough that he was friend zoned, he couldn't let the man he loved out of his life. He needed Daichi in his life but not as his friend, as his lover.

"Daichi ,I erm I l lov" Hiro began . Daichi's eyes widening anticipating what Hiro was about to say. He loved the singer a lot and hoped to be more than friends, but he couldn't tell Hiro how he felt it could ruin everything they ever had he thought.

" HIRO, DAICHI, Natsu's voice roared as he entered the dressing room were gonna be late starting the live if you two don't hurry up and get your arses backstage"

Both men apologised and quickly ran backstage. They found the other two members Cazqui and Masa practicing the songs before they went onstage to preform. " Ok guys Hiro began, this live is gonna be special. The last song that we are going to play is Libra and during this song I want to do something special to excite the fans. So no matter what I do, DO NOT stop playing ." The band all turned to face him.

" What are you going to do Hiro?"

Hiro was now looking at a very confused Daichi. Even like this he looks hot . Who am I kidding it's Daichi he always looks hot, he thought to himself.

" Well your just gonna have to wait and see" he replied before a small buzzer sounded signalling that it was time to get onto the stage. " Oh and another thing, I want us all to walk onto the stage together."

\---------------------

It was nearing the end of the set and the fans were just as wild as they were from the beginning. Time to make them get even wilder, Hiro thought to himself. After the song Sphere had finished Hiro began to talk." Thank you for coming out tonight. We are very thankful to all you guys out their today because without you we wouldn't be standing here preforming for all of you. This last song is called LIBRA". The crowd cheered it was a popular song amongst them and the band were glad that it was meant to be a sad song as they didn't need to be very energetic. They had been playing for the last two hours or so. The music started . 

So we sing.....

Nee dareka kizuite inochi kezuri naita. Furishikiru amaoto wa kodoku. Saa sotto dakiagete sore wa toutokiai. Oshikakaru omosa ni namida afurete.

So we sing, so we sing. Hibiki watare sora wo koete yo no hate e. So we sing, so we sing. Haruka tooi kimi ni todke kono omoi.

No matter what, it will never end. I take everything back to you. Don't tell why, It doesn't matter. So look up to the sky is so bright. 

There's a way to clamber nothing suffers me again and never wonder. There's no way to betray me, forget me.

His brave, pushing you forward. Her grace giving you a tear. Fathers strength, telling you a right. Mother's love is life.

He started walking slowly towards Daichi. Daichi looked towards him a smile gracing his lips. Hiro grabbed Daichi's microphone and turned it towards himself, singing into it whilst inching closer to the man that he loved.

Kuraku atataka na kago no naka kodou no oto ga narihibiku. Seijaku ga shihai suru yami ni yasashisa wo kanji nemuru.

This is the song for us. With that he knocked the microphone and its stand down to the floor. He cupped Daichi's cheek and looked lovingly into the beautiful mans eyes. The eyes that stared back were filled with lust and desire.

In one swift movement Hiro captured Daichi's lips making him gasp in surprise. He took Daichi's open mouth as an invitation to slip his tounge inside . As the crowd cheered they broke apart.

Hiro looked at the man who he now held in his arms. Daichi looked up at Hiro.

"Hiro, Daichi whispered breathlessly, I need you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, i'm not really used to writing on here, i'm more used to using wattpad so erm yeah


End file.
